


Caught off Guard

by undermyskin (heeddaa)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, but like, it had to happen, look - Freeform, no one asked for this, these horny nerds i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeddaa/pseuds/undermyskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A skilled shadowhunters and the High Warlock of Brooklyn, overtaken by two teeny tiny Circle-members? Yeah, if they were very distracted maybe... </p><p>An idea of what might have been going down with Alec Magnus while they were "securing the perimeter" in 1x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught off Guard

At Magnus’s direction, Alec leaves the library, Magnus at his heel. They are way out of earshot from the others, but the two walk in tense silence, Alec stopping from time to time, peeking around a corner. 

‘Tell me what you’re thinking,’ Magnus says finally, but Alec only shrugs. 

‘I’m not thinking anything.’ 

Magnus raises an eyebrow that Alec can’t see. ‘You are. You’re as tense as a bowstring.’ He reaches up to run a hand across the taut muscles of Alec’s shoulder, but the other man pulls away. He keeps moving forward, and Magnus has no choice but to follow. 

‘Well, if you won’t talk to me, let me at least explain what happened.’ 

‘You mean your kiss with your ex?’ Alec’s words are cold and he still won’t look at Magnus. At this point he walks at such a pace that Magnus nearly has to jog to keep up with him. It feels highly undignified, running after someone’s tail like this, but Magnus doesn’t care, quite frankly. 

‘Look, my feelings for Camille are in the past. I understand that you would feel jealous, and I never wanted to put you in that position, but-‘ Alec stops in his tracks, and Magnus nearly runs into his back. He looks up at Alec as he turns to face the warlock. He doesn’t look angry anymore, which perhaps is a victory. Still, he doesn’t look happy, not by a long-shot. 

‘That’s not-‘ Alec starts, running a hand through his already messy hair. His voice is strained, and Magnus wants to reach out, hold Alec’s hand, stroke his cheek, kiss away the deep furrow between his brows. Alec sighs. ‘I’m not jealous of Camille. That’s not what this is about.’ 

Magnus shifts, a little confused. ‘Then what is it about?’ 

Alec doesn’t respond right away. His mouth opens and closes, struggling to phrase whatever it is he’s thinking, and Magnus waits patiently as Alec stares at the floor between them. When he looks up, Magnus thinks he looks so lost. 

‘I don’t know,’ is all he says in the end. Magnus steps forward and places a hand on Alec’s arm, trying to soothe him. Alec looks at him. His eyes are wide and searching, and Magnus’s gaze flickers down to where Alec is worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Alec doesn’t seem to notice, still watching Magnus intently when he looks back up. Finally, uncertainty shifts to resolution, and with a deep breath Alec leans down and captures Magnus’s lips in a kiss. 

It takes Magnus by surprise, and a small gasp drowns in the insistent press of Alec’s mouth. He hesitates for a moment, still caught up in whatever Alec was trying to say. When Alec’s hands come to rest on his hips, however, fingers hot even through the material of Magnus’s shirt, any hesitation goes right out the window. Magnus pushes forward, rocking up on his tip-toes so that Alec doesn't have to crouch, and deepens the kiss. 

He snakes his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling him closer and letting his fingers tangle in dark, soft hair. He gives an experimental tug, and the soft moan it elicits from Alec vibrates against his tongue. Without warning, Alec’s grip on Magnus’s hips tighten, and before he knows it he is pushed against the nearest wall, making the paintings around them shake from the impact. Magnus lets out a small huff as his head hits the wood behind him. In an instant, Alec is pulling back from the kiss. His face is traced with worry now, even if his lips are red and wet with saliva and his pupils are blown wide. 

‘Did I hurt you?’ he pants, and Magnus is filled with such uncontrollable affection for the man in front of him that he almost feels like laughing. Instead he only shakes his head and drags Alec back down for another kiss. Alec goes easily, waisting no time tangling his tongue with Magnus’s again. The air between them, their kisses, the hands on Magnus’s hips, it is all electricity, tingles of pleasure running up and down his spine as Alec moves down to kiss along Magnus’s jaw and neck. As he bends to mouth at Magnus’s adam’s apple, his hips graze against Magnus’s own, and the feel of Alec hard against him makes his mouth go dry. 

‘Alexander,’ he gasps, slamming his head back against the wall. Alec moans something inaudible into the crook of Magnus’s neck, obviously not unaffected by the friction as he keeps pressing his hips forward against Magnus in an attempt at a rhythm. 

Magnus gives Alec’s hair another tug, pulling him up into another hungry kiss. Alec’s hands have moved up to tug halfheartedly at Magnus’s shirt, and when his fingernails scrape against his nipples Magnus moans into Alec’s urgent mouth. 

‘Magnus,’ Alec whispers against his lips, his voice rough and desperate. Magnus pulls him closer, nodding, an answer to a question Alec hasn’t asked. Alec captures him in another lingering kiss, tongue running slowly against Magnus’s. Then suddenly, Alec is gone, and cold air rushes up Magnus’s front in his place. His eyes fly open to find Alec by the opposite wall, held by the hair by a man much shorter than Alec, but with a blazing seraph blade against his throat. Alec isn’t struggling, only glaring sideways at the man holding him. Magnus has no time to react before someone is gripping his arm tightly, a blade against his throat as well. Magnus fingers tingle with magic as he prepares to blast the hand off him. 

‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you,’ the man holding Alec says. He makes a point of draggin the blade across Alec’s neck slowly. ‘Or your boyfriend will be without a head before you’ve had the chance to say “abra kadabra”.’ 

Magnus’s eyes shift to Alec’s, looking for confirmation of what he should do. Alec gives him an imperceptible nod, and lowers his gaze. With a sigh, Magnus lowers his hand as well. 

Without another word the two men start pushing them forward, back toward the library. Magnus glances over at Alec, who looks more annoyed than anything else. When Alec turn his head to look at him, he rolls his eyes. 

‘So much for securing the perimeter,’ he says, wincing as the man holding him presses the blade a little closer to his throat. When he looks back, Magnus winks cheekily. 

‘Worth it though.’ 

The grip on his arm tightens painfully, but Alec gives him the tiniest of smiles, and Magnus really doesn’t care about the bruises he’s going to have on his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this was, but there you go. It happened. Hope you liked! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Come cry over these dumbs with me on tumblr @aleecmaagnus <3


End file.
